1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle seat having a moveable head restraint.
2. Background Art
Vehicle seats having moveable headrests or head restraints are known in the vehicle seating art. Examples of such vehicle seats are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,102 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,367.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a vehicle seat for use with a vehicle is provided. The vehicle seat includes a head restraint arrangement having a headrest and a support member. The seat also includes a seat back having a frame. A hinge device is attached to the frame and is adapted to receive the head restraint arrangement. The hinge device includes a hinge positioned within the frame. Upon application of a rearward force, the hinge lengthens vertically and moves the head restraint arrangement from an initial position to a support position.
According to another aspect of the invention, a vehicle seat for use in a vehicle is provided. The vehicle seat includes a head restraint arrangement having a headrest and a support member. The vehicle seat also includes a seat back having a frame. A hinge device may be attached to the frame. The hinge device includes a bracket arrangement having first and second slots. A hinge is pivotally connected to the bracket arrangement at a first end and connected to the first slot at a second end. A linking member adapted to receive the head restraint arrangement is connected to the first and second slots. Upon application of a rearward force, the hinge lengthens vertically and is configured to move the head restraint arrangement from an initial position to a support position.
According to another aspect of the invention, a vehicle seat for use in a motor vehicle is provided. The vehicle seat includes a head restraint arrangement having a headrest and a support member as well as a seat back having a frame. A hinge device is attached to the frame. The hinge device includes a bracket arrangement, a hinge, a linking member, a connecting plate, and a lock mechanism. The bracket arrangement includes first and second slots. The hinge includes first and second hinge portions connected together by a connecting member. The first hinge portion is pivotally connected to the bracket arrangement and the second hinge portion is slidably connected to the first slot of the bracket arrangement. The linking member is connected to the second hinge portion by a first shaft and is slidably connected to the second slot by a second shaft. The connecting plate is connected to the first and second shafts and to a sleeve that receives the head restraint arrangement. The lock mechanism is configured to selectively lock the head restraint arrangement in one of multiple support positions. The lock mechanism includes a fixed locking element disposed on the bracket arrangement and a moveable locking element disposed on the second shaft. Upon application of a rearward force, the hinge lengthens vertically and operates with the linking member and bracket arrangement to move the head restraint arrangement from an initial position to a support position.
The first and second hinge portions of the hinge may define an angle of less than 180xc2x0 when the head restraint arrangement is in the initial position. Upon application of a rearward force, the first and second hinge portions are configured to move such that the angle increases.
A portion of the second slot may extend in a different direction from the first slot. The first and second slots are configured to receive first and second shafts, respectively. The linking member may be connected to a connecting plate that is attached to a sleeve that receives the support member.
An impact target may engage the connecting member to move the head restraint arrangement from the initial position to the support position. The impact target may include an upper portion and a lower portion. The upper portion may be located above and be connected to the lower portion. The upper portion may be configured to engage the connecting member.
The vehicle seat may include a lock mechanism having first and second locking elements that are engagable with each other. The first and second locking elements are configured to allow movement of the head restraint arrangement toward the support position while inhibiting movement toward the initial position. The first locking element may be integrally formed with the bracket arrangement and the second locking element may be attached to a shaft disposed in the second slot. The lock mechanism may include a spring that engages the second locking element to urge the second locking element into engagement with the first locking element. The spring may be attached to the connecting plate and contact the second locking element by a side opposite the first locking element.